float witth life
by chocospy
Summary: Hanata h.Uzamaki had left her husband and kids .Due to the fights with her husband now  after6 years she return to the very family she left all those years back. plz review my first story :


OkAY THIS IS MY 1ST STORY SO PLEASE CRITIC/review IT ,also the story is about hinata leaving naruto ,when she left him at the age of 38 due to the fighting they didnt divorce but mearly took a break so she back adn both of them are like 44 and thier flash backFLASH BACKS ARE IN BOLD ITALICS.

_so the story begin..._

Its been years...6 years since i have been in this wonderful street corner,roads reminds me of the past of my friends, , school,my beautiful 3 babes and lastly **him**.It was cause of him I left .Walking throughout the city I miss my children dearly .Their smile and laughter would always cheer us up anytime we had a fight .As they grew the kids ,the fights worsened and the kids went along with it ,but I for one couldn't cope with my one day I packed my bags and regretfully left .I lost all contact with my family friends and him expect my not like i love my kids and him i do it just i couldnt keep up with constant argument with him .Ithought about divorcing him but i couldnt bring myself to .

It wasn't till recently my youngest requested well practically begged me to come back to vist them and h**im.**About three months ago i contacted him after many years (thanks to my daughter Midori ) that im coming back to vist them he agreed. So now I'm in front of the gigantic house I left 6 years slow shallow step along stone tile , memories of the past play out for me i see my self bringing each child to their present home , my marriage the sweet times the not so good times.I look up with my pale eyes to see him my husband Naruto whom I left 6 years ago he's changed to say the least his handsome face has sign of age well he was 38 when i left him,once bright blond hair is now pale in comparison from before ,I see the goatee i requested him too keep since our 'newly" wedded period ,now has speckle of gray , but his cruclean eye still has that mischievous glint as before the same eye that attracted me to him ."hello hinata been awhile hasn't it." giving a pleasant smile to him"yes it has naruto".He carries all the bags inside and then suddenly i hear a loud preppy teenage voice screaming "Mommy!, your back " my youngest midori .hugging my the hyper little girl who i left when she was 8 now 14 and then my eldest daughter appeared in front the stair i see her looking at with disbelief with her clear blue eyes "m-m-om your back ...your ..Your back " i let go of my little red hair girl and walked over to my dark haired daughter and hugged her

.I saw Naruto going up stair to the guest bed room to put my my daughter dragged me to the living room and for the next 2 hour we just talked about what had happened after I left them,but i knew what had happened since we always kept in miyoko the eldest one left to get tea for the 3 of us .I hear the door unlocking and a bag drop i see in my eldest his dirty blond is past his ears and his pupil-less baby blue eye, looking at me. i walk over to him ,he drops to his knee and hugs my waist like he did when he was five ,he started to tear up with joy and said " i missed you so much ama " i held him even though he was over 20 and stood 6'o ft tall he was like a little baby my little baby boy .'Onii-san such a baby" said midori who then gotta playful smack by Miyoko"Minato nii just misses his ama right nii-chan?".Minato stood and glared at them with his clear pale blueish/gray ,pushing back his dirty blond hair told the younger two"I am a proud mama's boy"with the same smile as hisfather. before i knew it my 5'5ft body was being lifted by my son.

I screamed at my son let me down 4x until.'Minato put your mother down she needs her rest "said Naruto ."no it fine really I'm okay naruto don't worry,right minato tell your father ."yeah old man ama fine."said Minato .Naruto just told me to change into something comfortable and i agreed .I left to go to the guest room upstair .I unpacked my bag and got out my lavender sleeping dress and slipper .Iwent to the restroom and started filling the tube with warm water and lilly and pear blossom scented soap to from a bubble bath .I shed my clothes and slipped in the tub .I let the warm water soothe my aching body i closed my eye to relax.

FLASH BACK:{wHEN HINATA AND Naruto 22 and hinata pregnat with minato}

_**Before i knew it i fell asleep.I feel a pair of arm around me,i open my eye to see I'm in the master bathtub .I hear him whispering into my ear 'wake up my little hime ".I nudge at him ,chuckling he started to nibbling at my muscular hand grabbed my pale breast and pinched my nipple.I arched back to the touch i felt his other hand traveling down my pregnant form to the flower of my body .I grabbed a fistful of hair in the arched position as he rub my clit and inserted a whispering against my ear "Your so wet my love" as he was rubbing my clit with his thumb .Whimpering from the great pleasure he was giving me all i could say was "m-more naruto kun" as he leaned down to kiss me .Between kisses he told me "patience is virtue my love".Deciding to satisfy my need i broke the kiss momentarily so i can turn around .Our chest and hips met a shock wave of pleasure went through us ,I started nibbling his neck .I feel his membrane hardening through my wet folds ,moaning against his neck .I feel my head being pulled away from his neck ,then Naruto smashed our lips to gather in a hot passionate makeout session i wrapped my arms his we are in a short supply of air we break the start attacking my breast with mouth and i feel the other hand traveling down my swollen stomache where the child was forming for the past 4months .I couldnt take it anymore I...**_


End file.
